


Lost

by ehre_wahrheit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, fluffy shit, yaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehre_wahrheit/pseuds/ehre_wahrheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just wanted to go camping. But they should've known--with their luck, they should've known something was going to go wrong.<br/>--<br/>Prompt: Your OTP are lost in the woods together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote out of nowhere, in-between writing Spirals chapters. Enjoy :)

"I told you you should’ve used a map," he grumbled, rubbing his palms up and down his arms to warm them up.

"Hey, camping wasn’t my idea," Dean shot back over his shoulder, still walking forward, not really paying attention to where he was going.

Which, of course, caused him to catch his foot on a tree root and faceplant on the forest floor.

He groaned, voice muffled by fallen leaves and dirt. “It’s cold,” he complained, feeling his cheek and palm tingle with the temperature as he lays on the ground, not making a single move to get up.

He feels Cas kick his ankle.

"Get off the ground, Dean," he sighed, his voice as defeated as Dean felt. "Laying there won’t do you any good."

"Walking around pointlessly won’t either," Dean pointed out, flipping himself over and looking up at Cas, who had his arms crossed over his chest and the best imitation of Sam’s I-am-so-fucking-done-with-you-Dean-Winchester bitch face ever (Dean thought Cas might one day give Sam a run for his money). "Come on, Cas! Lay off, this is both our faults."

Cas huffed, rolling his eyes before stepping over Dean and continuing to walk. “Whatever. I’m finding my way out of here.”

"How? It’s almost dark out."

Dean didn’t get an answer—just footsteps fading and breaking twigs that were getting farther and farther away from where he was. He stayed there, watching the orange sky past the canopy of trees, for a few more moments.

He stood, worried, because his idiot of a boyfriend really did walk away on his own.

Haven’t they watched enough horror movies already? You aren’t supposed to leave the only person you’ve gotten lost with!

Dean looked around himself, following a trail, finally thankful for the hunting lessons he’d gotten as a child from his father and uncle, because he can track Cas down easier this way.

He pulled his jacket closer around himself, feeling the chill of the night settle around him, and quickened his pace, hoping that Cas hadn’t gotten lost or that he’d at least have found shelter.

It was never good news to get lost in the woods at night.

It took about half an hour, but he finally found the dark-haired man—huddling on the root of a tree, hugging his knees to his chest. Dean stopped right in front of him, his feet on either side of his boyfriend’s.

"I’m sorry," they said at the same time. Cas looked up, his blue eyes rid-rimmed but happy.

"I’m cold," he continued. "Will you please cuddle me?"

Dean couldn’t help the burst of laughter that got out of him—because, really? “I don’t do cuddles, Cas, you know that.”

"Shut up. You would if it meant having your hands on me."

Dean grinned. “Yeah, baby, that’s right.” He moved around Cas, settling himself between the roots and taking his jacket off before pulling Cas to his chest, draping his jacket over his boyfriend’s knees and snaking his arms around his waist.

He kissed Cas’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder, looking out to the forest that could’ve given them fun. He felt Cas put his hand over his, and Dean smiled.

Yeah, this was worth getting lost in the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [ Tumblr ](http://peur-van-dunkelheit.tumblr.com) or [ Ask ](http://ask.fm/cordz03) or something. HAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
